Klonoa: Midnight Sun
by Sakura1067
Summary: As darkness and Nightmares began to make a move, Klonoa,Guntz,Lolo,Popka,Leorina,Tat,Rena And Ally begins a journey to save Lunatea from a dark curse. Contains language,violence, Etc...
1. Prologue

Klonoa: Midnight Sun~

Prologue~

The skies were orange-red as black smoke filled the air; people became curious and searched around for where these black clouds came from until it was coming from a rather large castle. It was the royal family's castle; the black clouds came from the castle itself – someone or something happened inside. People feared that the king and queen are trapped from within as the so called 'guards' ran out from within the large castle doors and into the nearby town, not even thinking about the king and queen.

Suddenly, windows that came from the castle were shattered as a pack of Wolves jumped out and swiftly landed on the dirt ground, soon more appeared from the east and west sides of the castle as the fire spread quickly. "That was a rather good idea, Bagoo." One of the armored wolves spoke as it turned to the minister who had an evil look on its face. "I'd hate to see the little princess's face when she awakes from her slumber, no matter, at least she'll never exist from this moment on." The minister said to the wolves as they soon ran away from the scene.

-Inside the castle walls-

"There is no way out!" the queen shouted as the king, queen and a priest who held the sleeping princess in his arms were trapped inside the small throne room as the fire ran slowly down the royal carpet toward them. The queen ran toward the priest as she glanced at her sleeping baby girl, the queen covered her small face with the blanket that covered the baby's entire body.

The king's fist tightened as he slammed his fist onto the wall next to him, "I should have known that Bagoo had an evil side to him, I should have never chosen him as our minister…"the king began as his wife looked over to him. "Jacob it's not your fault." She defended him but only made things worse for him. "Terra it _is_ my fault, after all, I knew it from the very beginning that Bagoo was planning to get rid of us…He was also trying to rid of our daughter, that's way he kept taking Elise where ever he went".

The fire was now coming closer as the priest looked around for an exit way, he was about to give up when he saw an opened window that lead outside the castle walls. "Your majesty, I found an escape route!" the priest shouted as both the king and queen ran toward him and was now standing in front of the open window. "Thank you Wilson, the goddess Claire is helping us." The king cheered as the priest smiled, "Jacob, let Wilson and our daughter get out first. I fear something terrible will happen to them if we go first." The queen brought up as he agreed.

The priest gave the baby girl to the queen as he gotten out first; suddenly a horrible sound filled the air – the sound of bombs exploding around the castle as the castle walls began to tumble. The queen screamed as they both protected there little girl, the priest cried out their names as everything began to fade.

Hours later, the priest stood over what remained of the castle. His eyes widened in shock as he searched for the king and queen, "Your majesty!" he cried out once more as he ran up a large pile and dug inside to find nothing. "Your Highness!!" he cried out again as he ran to another pile and dug inside. He stopped and began to feel sadness in his heart; he fell to his knees as tears soon streamed down his white and yellow fur. The priest happened to be a white and yellow dog wearing garments that priests would wear; he lowered his head as he shook his head.

"I should have held onto the little princess, not only she's gone but so is the king and queen…"he said to himself. "What have I done, what have I done…" he shed more tears as his eyes were covered by his short hair, a low cry was heard. He stopped. The low cries were coming from the pile away from where he was, he quickly stood up and looked to the right. Tears still streamed down his face as the fur on his face was now wet, seconds later he began to walk over to the pile as he began to dig his way inside.

By the time he was done, he gasped to see the princes wrapped in a long pink blanket crying in front of him. She was unharmed, not a single scratch was on her white and light brown fur. The priest slowly picked her up and embraced her; she stopped crying as she opened her eyes seeing him. He couldn't help but smile; it was a miracle that she survived the castle's unexpected fall.

"You're lucky to be alive, Princess Elise." The priest began as he stood up and walked away from what remained of the castle. Part of the blanket that covered her head fell off revealing her fox ears; the priest noticed that she wore her mother's necklace, he smiled at her. "You look just like your mother and your father…"He said to her as she blinked her blue eyes before smiling at him, "May the goddess Claire protect you from harm." He finished as he walked through the town as people gawked and saw the princess alive. They soon helped the priest as they grabbed items and gave them to the little princess.

Years later, the little princess known as Princess Elise was kidnapped and was never seen again from that moment on, the priest searched far and wide with the help of the townsfolk and the guards who failed to keep the King and Queen safe. But they found no trace of the princess; they soon gave up as chaos and disorder passed through the town along with the market...

The chaos went on and on over the years; the kingdom needed a new king and Queen since they had found no remains of the last royal family, new rules were made, Bagoo was betrayed by the leader of wolves and was killed later on. The priest wanted a large church to be built for the royal family; the townsfolk agreed with him and built a Church for not only the royalty but for the villagers.

The church was also built for the Goddess Claire which brought in a lot of people to the church and was known far and wide in Lunatea. Although the priest knows that the new king and queen treat him nicely, he still missed those days when Jacob and Terra, the last King and Queen that didn't survive the flames that spread throughout the old castle. He still believes that Princess Elise still lives and is somewhere out there...

Somewhere close to this world...close to Lunatea...

End of Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1: Prophetic Visions

Klonoa belongs to Namco  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix  
Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP

OCs belong to me

* * *

Klonoa: Midnight Sun~

Chapter 1: Prophetic Visions~

I opened my blue eyes as I looked up at the celling seeing my fan slowly spinning around above me, I blinked my eyes and slowly sat up. I stretched my arms and legs before getting out of bed, I rubbed my eyes with the butt of my palms as I made my way to my bedroom door. I opened the door and headed to my kitchen, I yawned lightly as i took out a cup from the cabinet and poured chocolate milk inside, I gulped my drink down 'til it was empty. I stared at the empty cup for a few minutes before washing it in my silver sink. '_Should I eat breakfast?_' asked my mind as I thought about it, I shook my head and left the kitchen.

I ran straight to my room as I then changed into my weekend clothes; A small black elbow-sleeved shirt, a white sleeve-less jacket that went down below my ribcage and navy blue Bermuda shorts with white and blue small heeled shoes that went up far below my knees. I placed two blue wrist patches on both of my wrists; the right patch shown a crescent moon and the other showed a crowned purple heart with white wings. I grabbed my small blue backpack that held my items and a few personal items.

I combed my long brown hair that went down to my mid-back and headed outside, I scrambled to the door as I suddenly skid across the marble floor and checked my bag to see if my MP3 player and my charger was there -- they were both there, I sighed in relief. i can't live without my music...Just as I reached my left arm out to grab the doorknob, I opened the door seeing my good friend Rena standing there on my front porch, she was about to knock on my door since her right arm froze when I opened it from the other side.

"oh, hi Rena...were you about to knock on my door?" I asked her as she blinked before nodding her head, she unfroze her arm as she brought it back down. Rena Hikari Crystalheart is a friend who doesn't want to be left out, the strange thing about her is that she _looks_like Rena Ryuguu; same hair color and style, eye color, but doesn't act like her. Rena likes music too along with being different, she really doesn't like to be compared to Rena Ryuguu and hates doing puzzles. Did I mention that she likes cute things?

"Ready to go? Everyone else is waiting..." Rena asks me as I quickly nodded my head, we then both walked together to our hangout; the hidden garden that we found two years ago that was close to a beautiful waterfall in the sacred woods. we were now slowly making our way to the luscious hidden garden on foot, she pulled out my favorite ice cream - chocolate. Stars appeared in my eyes as I squealed in joy, "Thank you Rena!" I said to her as I grabbed it and began to eat it. She pulled out her own ice cream which happened to be sea-salt ice cream and ate hers.

"I wonder what's going to happen today?" Rena asked as she bit a small chunk of her ice cream, I shrugged my shoulders before replying to her "Who knows, at least it won't be as bad like it was a week ago. Remember when Seifer and Fei Wong Reed tried to jump me again..." I glared at her before she noticed and lightly pushed me away from her, "Hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to trip you, but at least you got out of there alive..."Rena explained as I couldn't help but remember that moment.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kyaa! There after me!!" I screamed as I ran through the busy street and almost got hit a car, Seifer was chasing me as he too ran across the busy street as Fei Wong Reed stopped and tried to catch his breath - he wasn't really good when it comes to chasing a sixteen-year old girl who mistakenly crossed Seifer's sight while trying to get to work.

I skid to the side as I ran full speed down the sidewalk as Seifer followed closely behind...as for Fei Wong Reed, he couldn't catch up to us anymore. "Hey Tails, come here! I got something for you," seifer shouted as he tightened his fists, "Lord have mercy!!" I replied shortly after as I spotted Rena who was looking for some one up ahead. "Rena!!"I screamed as she heard me and saw what was going on, she ran back inside the store getting Kamui, Fai, Axel and Syaoran. they saw what was going on and Axel asked me, "What does he have now?".

"He's got scissors and hand-cream!!"(**#1**) I answered his question as the boys stood out of the way except for Rena who had her foot stuck out which cause me to trip and fall. "I'm sorry Ally!" she told me as the boys tackled Seifer to the ground and began to beat him up, Syaoran and Kamui held him down as fai, Yui and Axel began to beat him.

I looked up at Rena who had a worried look on her face as I said to her, "Try not to do that again, I was this close to getting jumped on by him." Rena had a crooked smile on her face as he pulled me up, we both looked back to the boys who told us to get to the cafe'. We both ran to work as we left the boys behind.

-End of flashback-

"Are we there yet?" I asked her in a kid-like voice as she shook her head, "Not yet." she replied back as I huffed in response and noticed that my ice cream was beginning to melt, I then tried to finish my ice cream as small droplets of chocolate dripped to the concrete sidewalk.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness around, there was a small flame but only lighted up a small fraction of the dark area. Within the dark area stood a figure, its shadow was only seen from the small amount of light. "This world...it wasn't suppose to exist." The figure said at last as its voice sounded male, it looked over to where the small flame was. "It should have been put in darkness, or rather in nightmares...Those who lived in this world will be corrupted in darkness and will live in nightmares until there hearts can't handle the pain..." Spoke the figure as it walked up to the small flame and moved its fingers across the flame.

"Those who survive the dark and doesn't live in nightmares, are the ones I get rid of...As soon as those people are gone, _the dark curse_ will take over the world and only _the creatures from the dark_ will live on..." It finished as it sighed in despair, the flame swayed around before going back to its normal spot. the male figure stared at the flame closely as it blinked its red eyes before blowing out the flame.

-Meanwhile...-

"About time you two came! Don't you know what time it is? The day is almost over!!" Hayner shouted at us as we ignored him and sat down on a flat rectangular pedestal, I threw away my Popsicle stick but was caught in mid-air by Ryuo'. I gasped. "Dude! It could have landed in the trash can!" I told him as he stared at the small writings on the Popsicle stick, "You won something Tails," Ryuo' replied to me as I pulled a face. Everybody calls me 'Tails' even though my actual name is 'Ally'.

"So..." I replied to him as he looked up at me, he then ran toward me and had his face in my personal space...good thing I backed away from him, "What do you mean 'so'?! You can get a prize with this thing!!" he told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Rena asked curiously.

"Yeah! All you have to do is show this to the ice cream dude and you get your own prize!" Ryuo' Explained as he was then cut off, I pushed him away from us as he fell into the luscious grass that grew about three inches tall, heck , almost every where you look the vines reached to the top of the walls, there was a seven inch flowing stream that lead to the beautiful lake further ahead to the south. There was a walk way that lead to where the lake was, to where a huge green field was which happened to be in the east, and a beautiful large fountain that still brings out water from the small pipe.

"What was that for?!" Ryuo' asked me as I replied back, "You were in my personal space dude,". "Whatever!" we all laughed as Ryuo' shot evil looks at us, I then stood up and began to walk away from the group. "Where are you going Tails?" Hayner asked me, I turned my head to the side and replied, "To where the lake is, and to see if there are anymore hidden spots." I then ran ahead to the south as I followed the flat rocky pathway.

* * *

I heard the crickets up ahead as I slowly placed both of my hands onto a strong wall that towered over me, I looked straight ahead seeing a few fire flies hover over the large lake, I then made my move as I still followed the path that went around the lake making a weird circle...there was a few flat rocks in the lake that stayed above the water. 'The water level here is rising...' spoke my mind as I went up to the edge where the water settled and stepped onto the flat rocks that lead to the middle of the lake, I then was able to jump onto a large flat rock that stretched out about ten feet while the lake itself is about two times bigger than this large flat rock I stood on.

I looked up to the sky seeing the sky turning to a dark color, the moon reflected its light around me and only onto the flat rock I stood on, the Sakura tree that towered above me let it's pink pedals fall onto the water's surface as a few landed on my hair and around me. The moon's light made my light tanned skin glow as my blue eyes shimmered in the light. I sat on my legs and watched the fire flies hovered around me, more sakura pedals landed softly around me as I felt a light wind blow.

The wind began to swirl around the flat rock I stood on, the pedals were then lifted before they were able to swirl around my body. I slowly stood up and heard small bells in the wind, "Bells?" I whispered to myself as I placed my hands over my pointy ears, my pointy ears perked along with the bells. [A/N: The song she's hearing is Witch Hunter Robin '_Silence_'] I began to hum with the ringing bells as I closed my eyes as I slowly spun around.

I then began to see things as the bells rang in the wind, I saw at least three things; one was a vision of Rena, a black and white cabbit-like creature and a black and yellow furred wolf led us outside a cave and taking us to a large kingdom..."We're almost there!" the cabbit creature said to us, "You said that an hour ago!" Rena retorted as I pointed out to her, "Actually, he said that a few minutes ago--" "Who cares?! my feet are aching in pain!!" Rena cried out as the four of us ran straight toward the kingdom...

the vision blurred up within a second as another vision came through, this time...four more people we're in this vision; a girl who wore priestess clothes and had a lion tail, a yellow dog that had green emeralds for eyes...another girl who wore a blue long sleeved shirt with blue pants, a red cape was tied around her waist and wore a golden headband...and a floating cat that had two different fur colors, the left side of its body was white the other was blue. its right eye was closed and had star-like paws, its tail had some sort of green floating ring. "Hi, I'm Tat!" the floating cat spoke to me as I shook its paw, "I'm Ally, I'm also called 'Tails'." I replied to it as it smiled cutely at me.

"I'm Leorina." the girl who wore the golden headband said to Rena and I, we introduced ourselves to the new-comers. While Rena went up to the other new comers, I felt someones presence right next to me but further away...I looked over to the right seeing the black and yellow furred wolf who wore a red long sleeved jacket, goggles on his head and black pants, he saw my glance and looked away before glancing at Rena...

That image also blurred up as another appeared before my eyes, we all arrived in a forest area where people lived in tree houses; wooden bridges stretched out from one tree house to another. there were a few houses on the dirt ground as people walked about, children were playing games and the elderly we're also walking about. "Welcome to the Forest of Faron" a white and grey furred rabbit said to us as Rena had stars in her eyes. "Kyaa~! I want to live in a tree house but my parents wouldn't let me-and there not here, which means we can stay in a tree hou-Oh my god yay!!" she squealed out loud as she hugged me from the left side, her right cheek touched my left cheek, her chest was on my left arm and the shocked look on my face was priceless. I gasped as my body twitched like as if I was having a spasm-attack, I looked up at the sky and shouted out "Your chest is stabbing me!!".

that vision began to fade in the darkness as I saw nothing else, just as I was about to open my eyes a flash-forward just came to me; I saw a black figure standing in the shadows, a small flame was lit as the figure then pointed its index finger that had long sharp nails at me, soon flashes of people who were unknown to me came through...a green and white furred cat girl who had cat like eyes, a black and grey buffed wolf who had a sly grin, a white and dark brown armored wolf who's back was facing me before turning its head to the left seeing me, and...someone else who stood from afar, someone I couldn't tell...I squinted my eyes and saw a girl who was a white and light brown furred fox...or is she a wolf?

She noticed me from afar and turned around, she smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back. She blinked her blue eyes twice before showing cat-like eyes, she held out her left hand while her other hand held a meat cleaver hatchet, half of the cleaver was covered in blood. She was wearing the same clothes I wore, but...there were bandage wraps all over her arms. She then said something to me, I didn't understand what she was saying until she said it loud and clear " Take me above your light, carry me through the night, hold me secure in flight, sing me to sleep tonight ..."(**#2**).

I quickly knew that song as the flash-forward ended, my eyes opened very quickly as I noticed that the wind was blowing strong - no really, I was pushed back from the wind. the fire flies went away as the Sakura pedals were picked up from the wind and were blown away, although I was able to snap out of that position or trace I was in, my mind was still curious of what I saw meant..."What was that?" I said to myself as Rena and the others came out of the entrance and found me.

"Hey Tails, we gotta go!! Something large and black just appeared in the sky and its sucking everything in!" Hayner said to me as I had a confused look on my face, "Wha--?" I was then cut off when Rena ran across the cold water and grabbed my arm, "Ally come on! its now survival of the fittest!!" Rena told me as she pulled me to the other side where the others were, as soon as we got there we then ran for our lives.

I quickly ran beside Rena and said to her, "Rena, I just saw something. I had a flash-forward and I saw what was going to happen to us--"

"A flash-forward? what's that, something you can see in your sleep?" She asked me as I shrugged my shoulders. "But i'm not kidding, I saw you...I was there too...and we meet furry creatures--"

"Furry creatures? you mean like Lions, and tigers and bears?"

"Yeah! well, not really. but that's not the point! We meet a cabbit, a wolf, two girls, a yellow dog that has emeralds for eyes and a floating cat."

"Ally, did you hit your head on a rock or something before we got here?"

"No I didn't, and I'm not making this up! I saw something Rena! Something is going to happen to us later on!"

She stopped dead in her tracks which cause me to jump back, she spun around and gave me the 'not joking around' look, "Ally, you _did_ hit your head! Stop this nonsense, please. We don't have time to stand around and talk! Something black just appeared in the sky and is taking everything in, and very soon, it's gonna get us!" Rena halted my overflowing mind as she grabbed my arm and lead the way. To her, my mind was flowing with Jargon that must have appeared in my mind while I was gone for more than a few minutes. But it wasn't random stuff that flowed in my head, it was something I saw, it was a Flash-forward! A Flash-forward!! How can people not know this stuff?!

My mother once told me that if I saw something that came to me, that it'll surely come true...so like, will all those things I've seen will really come true?? By the time we gotten out of the hidden garden, we all immediately headed back home. Pence and the others really wanted to go on an adventure, but the object in the dark sky ruined it...As for Rena and I, we watched the townsfolk run away from the black thing that appeared in the sky...

"Ally, we have to return home!" Rena told me as she lead the way again, only to be stopped by me. I pulled my arm away from her grasp as she skid to a halt and looked back at me, "No Rena, what I saw will really come true...My mother told me so!--". "Ally, you know that's all not true--" "Rena, my mother and father both filled my head with dreams and wanted me to always believe...So I believe that what I saw will really happen!" I told her as Rena paused before shaking her head seconds later.

"Ally, dreams or anything you see won't come true that quickly! What you saw...it was probably just a dream that stumbled in your head and corrupted your mind!! Nothing you saw back there will not come true!!" Rena explained to me as I refused, my body began to lightly shake as I saw another person run away from the unknown object in the sky. Without thinking, I ran the opposite way, to where the black object was. "Ally!!" Rena Shouted as she quickly followed behind, she was trying to stop me. I looked back to her, a worried look on her face was shown clearly as I looked forward.

I bumped into someone as I was pulled down with him, I soon stood up and ran once again. The boy looked back to me and saw rena following me, the boy shouted out, "Don't go! You'll get taken!!" I ignored the boys plea as I still ran toward the object, I took a turn and was now running on a steep cliff that lead close to where the black object was, up ahead, there was a camera crew. they we're trying to get a good view of the shot while trying not to get sucked in.

By the time I ran up to the cliff's edge, I skid to a halt. The black object happened to be a portal taken almost everything in, but why was it here?? "ALLY!!" Rena shouted as I looked back seeing her running toward me, the camera crew noticed us and began to film us. "What's this?! Two teenagers are standing on the edge of Moonlight's Cliff!!" said the anchorman as the camera viewed on us closer as the recorder recorded everything we said!

"Ally, What are you dioing?! This doesn't have anything with your Flash-forward you had!!"Rena shouted as she tried to pull me back, I refused and ignored her cries. "What I saw is true!! It will come true! All of it! Please Rena, you gotta believe me!!" I cried out as I stopped and noticed I was being pulled back, I realized that the black portal was sucking me in! "R-Rena!!" I shouted as I was then pulled back and toward the portal, Rena was able to grab my right arm when I thought I was done for. She desperately tried to pull me back, but it was no use, the winds were too strong.

"Ally! Rena!!" Some one shouted as we looked to see Hayner and the others who were running toward us. "oh god- No! Don't, you'll get pulled in!!" Rena shouted as she too was bing pulled in slowly, Axel was about to help us when he was too late, the wind pulled Rena in pulling both Rena and I into the portal. Olette, Kairi, Satomi, Namine, Sakura and Tomoyo screamed as Syaoran, Ryuo, Hayner, Pence, Axel, Roxas, Ven (Ventus), Eriol, Kurogane Fai and Yui had shocked looks on there faces. Rena screamed as she was pulled in first, I faced the others and shouted, "Everyone, help us please!!" I reached out my left arm out to them as a cloud of concern shouted my face.

"Ally, No!!" Ven shouted out as he too reached out his right arm to me, Sakura and Tomoyo cried out both my name and Rena's. "Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!!!" Satomi cried out as I was pulled into the portal...Where was I going? Why did that portal appear in Oto?? Where did Rena go to?? Even I don't know these answers...The only way was to move on and see what lies ahead...

"_Sometime somewhere...I believe..._"(**#3**) huh? What was that....was that a song that came to me...or was it something that came from...someone else?...I can't close my eyes...not now...just...a...little....lon....ger.....

Everything began to fade away and darkness took over, however, as soon as darkness took over...my pendent began to glow a rare colorful light...like the Northern and Southern lights...

End of chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2 will be coming soon^^

1. "He's got scissors and hand-cream!!" ~ that was from Madagascar 2 Escape to Africa...I love that part of the movie

2. "Take me above your light, carry me through the night, hold me secure in flight, sing me to sleep tonight..." - OwlCity~ Hello Seattle, please listen to that song, its really random yet cute^^

3. "_Sometime somewhere...I believe..._" -Miku Hatsune~Melody [English Version!!] although its not good English, I still love the song^^ **This song will be sung further ahead in this story!!**

**Chapter 2: Klonoa and Guntz & The Kingdom of Tranquility~**

PREVIEW~

"Its a poultry epiphany!!" I shouted out as I charged toward the kingdom that shown symbols of Goddesses and priests/priestesses, Rena also followed me as we made our way to the beautiful kingdom, however, we get close to it...we ran out of fuel quickly than what we expected. "Hold up, hold up...We can't get to that castle in time, besides, look at us." Rena spoke out as I looked at myself, I was covered in white and light brown fur from head to toe...I can't even tell if I was a fox or a wolf. "We're fuzzy creatures, this wasn't suppose to happen to us!" Rena pointed out as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, at least we're alive...I dunno where we are, I can't seem to find the others but uh..." I looked both ways seeing nothing up ahead but the kingdom... " I guess we can try looking for our Friends at that castle." I suggested, Rena quickly refused on my offer. "No way Ally! We're not going to that castle!!".

"Oh yes we are!"

"No we're not!!"

"Yes we are, Rena!!"

"We have a higher chance that we'll get kicked out of that place, that place looks a little too massive for us to wander about. Maybe if we could..."

I ignored her explanation as I made my way to the kingdom, leaving her behind. she noticed that I was now far away from here, "H-hey, wait up!!" she shouted out as she ran full speed to try and catch up with me...


	3. Chapter 2: Klonoa & Guntz & the kingdom

Klonoa belongs to Namco  
Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix  
Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP

OCs belong to me

* * *

Klonoa: Midnight Sun~

Chapter 2: Klonoa and Guntz & The Kingdom of Tranquility~

I opened my eyes as I stared up at the blue skies above me, I slowly sat up and glanced around. I was in a field of beautiful blue and purple flowers with a lot of green grass. there were a few tall light grey rocks that suck out of the ground, but further away...There was another tall rock that had stair steps on the side that lead to the top about three feet away from me. From afar there was a small city.

I placed my hand on the side of my head. 'Where the heck am I??' My mind asked as I slowly stood up, I lost my balance and fell. it felt like I couldn't stand on my own two legs, I sat there for a couple of seconds before getting up again. It took me a while to stay on my feet. When I took one step forward, my whole body felt like it was heavy as I was quickly pulled to the right. I shrieked as I took another step forward, my body was all wobbly as I regained my balance.

I sighed in relief as I slowly walked toward the stair-stepped rock, as I got up to it, I stood there staring at the first step. I had that weird feeling that I would make a fool out of myself while going up to the top. I stepped on the first step, nothing happened to me. I went up the next step, my right leg felt weird. I took another step, my right leg was now shaking on its own. I ignored it. Two more steps, I took another step, almost lost my balance again. I made it up to the top as I cheered before falling on my legs seconds later.

'Well, could it get any better?' spoke my mind as I looked at the view before me, I was amazed to see the whole village that was further away from where I was. there was a stream down the hill I was at, it lead to the village and to the right side where I didn't face. The blue skies slowly turned to light violet. I slowly stood up on my legs again as a small wind blew from the east, my small white sleeveless jacket that went down below my ribcage was pushed to the left as my hair was also going in that direction. I looked at my small black elbow-sleeved shirt and tucked the bottom part of my shirt into my navy blue bermuda shorts.

'I wonder where Rena is?' Spoke my mind again as I heard someone cry out seconds later, I turned my head to the left seeing someone running toward me. I recognized the girl's clothes but didn't know who she was. She ran up to the rock and stood there, she only stared at me and my clothes. "Umm, can I help you??" I said to her as she blinked her eyes. "Tails, is that you?" She asked me, I recognized her voice. "Rena??" I asked her.

Silence...

"Oh my gosh, it really is you Ally!" Rena said at last as I was astonished by her appearance. She had her same hair-style, but she had redish orange and white fur along with cat ears and a redish orange colored tail behind her. "Why do you look like that?" I asked her again, she noticed her tail and looked at me. "I was going to ask you the same thing," Rena told me as I looked at myself; I had light brown and white fur that covered me from head to toe, my fox ears perked up once or twice every minute. I had two-fox tails behind me that swayed on their own, my hair was a little dark and was easy to see in the light.

"What happened to us?" Rena asked as I shrugged my shoulders, "Who knows," I replied back to her as I jumped off the tall rock, I landed on my feet and stood beside Rena as we both looked around.

"Hey look, there's a castle over there." Rena pointed out as she pointed her right index finger to the right, we both looked at a large yet tall castle that was seen from afar. somewhere across from it was a tall tower that had a bell inside, I noticed that there were statues of goddesses and priestesses on alomst every side. I then squealed out in joy, Rena turned and looked to me.

"Its a poultry epiphany!!" I shouted out as I charged toward the kingdom that shown symbols of Goddesses and priests/priestesses, Rena also followed me as we made our way to the beautiful kingdom, however, we didn't get close to it. We ran out of fuel quickly than what we expected. "Hold up, hold up...We can't get to that castle in time, besides, look at us." Rena spoke out as I looked at myself, I was covered in white and light brown fur from head to toe...I can't even tell if I was a fox or a wolf. "We're fuzzy creatures, this wasn't suppose to happen to us!" Rena pointed out as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, at least we're alive...I dunno where we are, I can't seem to find the others but uh..." I looked both ways seeing nothing up ahead but the kingdom..."I guess we can try looking for our Friends at that castle." I suggested, Rena quickly refused on my offer. "No way Ally! We're not going to that castle!!".

"Oh yes we are!"

"No we're not!!"

"Yes we are, Rena!!"

"We have a higher chance that we'll get kicked out of that place, that place looks a little too massive for us to wander about. Maybe if we could..."

I ignored her explanation as I made my way to the kingdom, leaving her behind. she noticed that I was now far away from here, "H-hey, wait up!!" she shouted out as she ran full speed to try and catch up with me.

- • - • - • -

"Huff, huff...okay...we're almost there..."I said to Rena while panting, the skies began to turn to a darker color of violet as we still ran toward the kingdom, soon everything was a little hard to see. By the time it was slightly pitch black, we both stopped. "Rena, can you see anything?" I asked her, her blue eyes glowed in the dark as she blinked twice and glanced around. "Only whats in front of me, I can't see a thing up ahead." Rena replied back. "Rena, your eyes are glowing..."I said to her, her eyes glanced at me. "So are yours." She pointed back, she took off her blue heart shaped backpack and pulled out a small mirror. I looked at the mirror. She was right, my blue eyes were glowing in the dark as well, only my blue eyes were slightly darker.

"Why are our eyes glowing? Could it be because..." I stopped myself as I looked up ahead seeing the dark green grass up in front of me, I couldn't see anything up ahead. "We're creatures?" Rena finished my question as we were concerned about this. Why did we turn into furry creatures? Where are we? Why did this happen to us? Questions flowed through my head as I shook those thoughts away for later.

It then became so dark, we quickly needed to find shelter, we ran up ahead and found a cave next to a huge forest that reached up to the skies. We ran inside and took off our backpacks, we took out our red and blue wool blankets and went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Ten minutes had already past, and I'm still awake. I huffed silently to myself as I looked up at the dark starry skies, how it looked so beautiful here. it looked amazing and yet the stars looked like they were up close to this place, I reached out my hand to a random star. it looked close to my eyes, but they were far away from where I was. I yawned a second later, I stared blankly at the sky above me as my eyes began to slowly close on their own. I laid back down and closed my eyes once again, a minute or two later, I fell asleep.

- • - • - • -

I was still asleep, but slightly awake, thinking about nothing but how my friends were doing. The sun's light set on my whole face including my closed eyes as I groaned, I covered my eyes with my arms and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly, Rena's purple cellphone went off seconds later; it was her alarm clock that played the song 'Hello Seattle' from Owl City very loud. Our bodies jumped up as I grabbed out my blue small pillow that had a small visiblespeaker for my MP3 player. I chucked it across the right side of the cave as it hit the back of her head, she groaned in protest.

"Turn it off!! I'm trying to sleep here!" I retorted to her as she used her hand and tried to find her phone without using her eyes, she lifted her head and found her phone in front of her. she grabbed it and turned the alarm off, She slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why did you throw your pillow? the one with the speaker?" Rena asked me as I slowly lifted my head up three inches off my white silk pillow, "Because I felt like it..." I replied to her before dropping my head into the pillow. She shook her head at me, I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the butt of my palms. My fox ear perked up as I quickly looked outside the cave. Rena noticed by sudden reaction, "Hey, what's wrong?" She too looked in the same direction seeing two people heading our way.

Rena quickly stood up and ran over to where her stuff was, as she put all of her stuff in her small backpack I too did the same. I can't believe that I feel asleep in my weekend clothes, but at least I brought more clothes and personal belongings with me.

"Look, there are people over there!" one of the two shouted out from afar as the person quickly ran toward the cave we were in, As I finally got everything in my backpack, I stood up and spun around to see the two people. I noticed that one of them was a cat or a rabbit, I couldn't tell. its ears went down to its knees and wore a blue shirt and shorts. it had black and white fur all over and wore red and white shoes, it also had yellow gloves.

By the time it finally came up to us, it was then catching its breath. Rena and I glanced at each other with confused looks before looking back at the cabbit, "Hello," it spoke with short breaths before continuing, "I'm Klonoa, and that's my friend Guntz back there." I couldn't help but look up to see a black and yellow furred wolf walking toward us; he wore a long red jacket, black pants with black boots. He had the back of his hair in a low pony-tail, he opened his blue eyes as I looked away from his glance.

"I - my name is Alyssa Sakura E. Starheart, and this is my good friend Rena Hikari Crystalheart." I introduced as Rena slightly bowed. Suddenly, flashbacks of these two guys ran through my mind, seconds later the flashbacks were gone. I quickly lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes from the two boys. Rena noticed that something was wrong but wanted to know later, "Your clothes, you guys aren't from here huh?" Klonoa asked her as she nodded her head.

"Hey, can you two come with us? my friend Lolo wanted Guntz and I to come over to the kingdom." Klonoa asked her, Rena blinked her eyes before agreeing. "S-sure, why not?". Klonoa spun around and lead the way once again, Guntz sighed before following. we followed them closely behind as Rena shook my arm, "Hey Tails, what's wrong?" Rena asked as my body flinched. I heard her question, but I didn't want to speak, but I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Rena, it's those two that I saw in my Flash-forward" I whispered to her as she gave me a look, I have to tell her more. "It's really them, I swear. I saw in my Flash-forward thesetwo and they we're taking us to the kingdom...and later on we meet two more people and two creatures; a yellow dog with emerald eyes and a floating cat." I explained to her in a small voice as her look began to fade, she glanced at Klonoa and Guntz for a long time.

"Are you beginning to believe me now?" I asked her as she remained quiet before replying back to me, "A little" I pulled a face from her answer. Klonoabegan to run up ahead as we too ran with them. "Why are we running?" Rena asked out loud to the boys, "It's faster than walking!!" Guntz replied back to her as she huffed.

An hour later...

"We're almost there!!" Klonoa said to us, Rena's fists tightened as she breathed in through her nose. "You said that an hour ago!" Rena retorted as I pointed out to her, politely replying back to her shout out, "Actually, he said that a few minutes ago--" "Who cares?! my feet are aching in pain!!" Rena cried out as the four of us ran straight toward the kingdom, Another Flash-forward came to me; it happened to show images of the four of us running and saying the same thing seconds ago. it ended seconds later as I felt a sharp pain from my left eye, but there was no wind or anything thrown across my face around that time. I covered my left eye as I closed it tightly.

"Ally, are you okay?" Rena asked me, "Yeah, I'm alright!" I replied back to her as I looked away from Rena's glance and had a worried look on my face. '_Why must it happen now?!_' Spoke my mind as we made it to the kingdom at last. "Here we are, the Kingdom of Tranquility" Klonoa spoke out as he looked up at it. I let my hand move away from my left eye and slowly brought it back down, letting my left arm rest while hanging.

I was so excited about entering in and see what was inside; I didn't pay attention to Rena who was breathing heavily behind me. "Huff...huff...Ally...I don't think...It's a good idea...to go inside," Rena panted as she tried to catch her breath. I turned to her,Klonoa and Guntz looked back at her as well. "Why not?" "Because we're outsiders, if we move about inside, they'll probably kick us out!" Rena told me as I shook my head. "I don't think that will happen." I replied back to her as she sighed. "It won't happen really, they'll let anyone in except for enemies" Klonoa spoke to her as Rena sighed.

Suddenly, the doors slowly opened from the inside as we both looked back seeing a few priestesses heading our way. "Look, the high priestess was right!" the green and white rabbit girl said out loud. "The two girls, how they dress, It really is them!" shouted the orange and yellow short haired girl (a dog I presume?). "Eh?" Rena and I muttered to each other as the two girls ran up to us, ignoring Klonoa and Guntz. "Your names are Rena and Alyssa right?" the rabbit girl asked us, we looked at each other before agreeing with them.

"The high priestess wants to see you two girls!" the orange and yellowed furred girl replied to us, the green and white rabbit looked over to the boys. "You guys too." she said to them, Guntz glared at her as she looked away and lead us inside. It looked so beautiful from the inside, everything was so clean and pure. there was a lot of space for us to freely roam around.

We came up to large teal colored doors as the rabbit girl knocked on the door three times, my fox ears perked up again as I glanced back seeing another person was lead by a priestess. It happened to be the same girl I saw in one of my flash forwards, she wore the same blue long sleeved shirt with blue pants, the same red cape was tied around her waist and wore a golden headband...and a floating cat that had two different fur colors floated beside her, the left side of its body was white the other was blue. its right eye was closed and had star-like paws, its tail had some sort of green floating ring.

I wasn't the only one who looked back, Guntz looked back and saw the same thing. The large teal doors opened from the inside as Both Guntz and I looked back at the doors, the rabbit girl led the way once again. A girl looked back to us, it was the other girl that was in my flash forward. "Ah, Klonoa!" she shouted cheerfully as she spun around and ran up to Klonoa, she gave him a hug as my left eye was in pain again. I slowly covered it with my left hand again.

"Lolo..." Someone spoke out as she let go of Klonoa and looked back at the high priestess, she only stared at lolo before setting her eyes on us. "please, come forth." she told us as Rena and I went up to her, she stopped us about four feet away from where she was. She had beautiful light blue hair and clear clue eyes that gleamed in the sunlight. I looked over to Rena who had a small smile on her face, but I knew that look; very soon she'll ask her 'Can I have your hair?' in the most cutest voice, which that was in her point of view. To me, its embarrassing in so many levels.

She set her eyes on Klonoa first, "Klonoa, its good to see you again" the high priestess spoke at last as Klonoa chuckled. "Its good to see you to high priestess, you too Lolo." Klonoa replied back nicely. The high priestess then glanced at the girl who wore the golden headband, "Leorina, its a pleasure to see you" she spoke to her, Leorina huffed. "you too," she replied back.

A song began to open up in my head, it sounded like 'Hallow Bastion' or another song to me. And yet, the song fit this whole area to me...even though it sounded too...what's the word? Evil? I dunno either. I closed my eyes and tried not to remember setting foot in that area, how the glass stained windows shined brightly in the sun. Whenever I took a step, the sound echoed in my head 'til I couldn't hear it any more. How the heartless moved about in the shadows until jumping out into the light and...

I shunned that memory out of my mind, I opened my eyes remembering that my left eye was covered by my left hand. I let my eyes blink twice before hearing the high priestess speak to Rena. "You must be Rena, right?" She asked her, Rena nodded her head. "Yes I am," Rena replied back to her kindly as she looked up at her. "Your style of clothing is rather sweet." The high priestess said at last, Rena smiled.

The High priestess then glanced at me, I can tell that she was staring at me even though I wasn't looking back. I can sense this. It took me a minute to look up at her; it felt like I was staring at God, but her presence was rather strong. "You must be Alyssa, right?" She asked me, I lightly nodded my head to her. I forgotten that my left hand was on my left eye, as soon as I was going to bring my arm down, she then spoke.

"Is something wrong? You had your hand over your eye even when you came inside..." She had to comment about that. Soon everyone looked at me, I began to feel nervous. I quickly brought down my hand and made up an excuse, "I - Its just my left eye, it just...hurts when ever I..." I stopped since it sounded like a very stupid excuse, I looked away from the glances. "When ever you saw those prophetic visions come back?" The high priestess finished as I felt the glances look away from me and to the High Priestess.

My eyes widened as I looked up at her, not only I was shocked but I also heard Roxas's Theme playing on the piano(**#1**). it sounded so beautiful yet so familiar, I then realized that it was my MP3 player...I played his theme since he asked me too on that day. I remember now; he came to my house and brought his small black and white notebook computer, he wanted me to play his theme on my piano, while I played his theme he recorded it all and played it on his computer. He was nice enough to put that version of his theme on my MP3 player. His theme was played very loud, I heard Rena whisper, "_Hauu~_, I didn't know you can play the piano Ally, I wanna take you home!".

My play-list on my MP3 player was on the 'flowing memories'[A Note*- in other words, relax and calming music] section, so technically, not only that Roxas wanted me to play and record his theme on the piano, so was Sora's theme, and Riku's and Kairi's (not to mention Namine's theme). Roxas also wanted my theme, and so I did and now its in my Mp3 player. All those songs were all played on the piano back home, however, my MP3 player doesn't listen to me and wants to play Kairi's theme and my theme other than the boy's themes, and wants my music to be very loud for some reason...

'_Oh...my...god..._' Oh my god, it was so embarrassing. Why must it be soo loud?! My stupid MP3 player has a mind of its own and wants to destroy my speakers?! As soon as Roxas's theme was done, I grabbed it and turned it off. it was all quiet, I covered my face in shame.

"That was a beautiful song," the high priestess said at last, I didn't even notice that the floating cat was staring at my Mp3 player in awe. "nyah~ Did you play that?" it asked me, I replied back to it without thinking "Yes Tat, my friend wanted me to play his theme and --" I stopped as I quickly covered my mouth. The high Priestess was impressed, everyone else looked at me with a shocked look - even Rena had a shocked look. "Wow, you know my name!" Tat cheered out excitedly, it danced around me before it was grabbed my Leorina.

"How did you--I don't even know you, not even Tat!" she asked me, I blinked without even looking back at her. "I already know your name Leorina, Lolo, Popka and tat. Same goes to Klonoa and Guntz, I knew all of your names before we meet..." I replied back to them. "Ally you didn't tell me that you knew there names!" Rena spoke to me as I looked at her.

"Then you should have believed me before we arrived here." I said to her as she dropped her shoulders, she lowered her head not wanting to say a word. "You saw all this huh?" The high priestess asked me, I glanced at her. "Not all of it, I only saw pieces of this..." I replied. "What did you see?" she asked me. "A few areas, and unknown people...".

"Like who?"

"A green and white furred cat girl who had cat like eyes, she looked like she was possessed... A black and grey buffed wolf who had a sly grin, a white and dark brown armored wolf who's back was facing me before turning its head to see me...and a black figure, I couldn't tell what he looked like...but when he saw me he pointed a sharp finger nail at me..." I explained to her as she remained quiet. I looked up at her, "Klonoa...no all of you, I brought you here to tell you what's happening to Lunatea." The high priestess spoke as everyone expect Guntz listened, he didn't look like he didn't want to listen to any of this.

"Darkness is now trying to get rid of light forever, darkness has teamed up with an evil man that Alyssa described last...He was always never described clearly, but Alyssa, you said that he had sharp finger nails. That means that if you do see him, your image of him will come back." I swallowed when she brought him up, a cold-chill went done my spine. "Those other people she described might be more than what they seem, they might act nice but something will happen to them later on...though I'm not so sure about the armored wolf she described." She explained to us, Guntz looked like he was a little interested in this.

"High priestess," Lolo spoke. "Klonoa, everyone...I need you all to stop this guys idea's of getting rid of light and this world. You'll have to take Alyssa and Rena along, Alyssa will point out people she saw to you guys..." the high priestess spoke to us, we all nodded. "Lolo, I want you to stay here." Lolo gasped. "But high priestess," Lolo muttered as she overheard her, "I don't want you to get hurt...that also goes to Alyssa, if she gets hurt, who knows what will happen to her next..." she said to us, I nodded to her but Lolo lowered her head.

"Don't worry, we won't lose!" Klonoa said out loud as the high priestess nodded, she let us go as we left. Lolo followed us as well.

When we made it outside, I saw a lot of priestess running about, playing games, talking, almost everything. It was much more beautiful out here, there was much more space out here; there was a beautiful five foot stream that went through up ahead, a bridge was right above the stream. if you look to the left where the water flows, there's a huge lake that formed a huge circle. A few girls were in there splashing the freah water on each other while others were swimming around. there were flat rock walk-paths that lead almost everywhere you look.

"This is so amazing!" Rena spoke out excitedly as I agreed with her, it was amazing. I wish it was like this at home. Klonoa looked back at lolo who stood beside him, "It's sad that Lolo can't come," klonoa spoke out sadly as I chuckled lightly. Klonoa noticed me laughing, "What's so funny?" Klonoa asked me as I turned my whole body to him, I set my blue eyes on him and said happily "She's going to come along anyway." Lolo blinked at me before smiling, klonoa blinked before smiling at me. "Alyssa, thanks." Lolo said to me, I chuckled lightly before remembering my long name, "How long has it been since I wasn't called by that longer side of my first name??" I asked out loud, Lolo was confused about my question.

I turned away and walked off, Rena followed me closely behind. tat floated toward me as well, "Don't walk away now, our adventure has just begun!" tat mewed at me, I smiled. "I'm not leaving, I'm looking for the entrance way that we came through." how I said that sounded like as If I was being sarcastic. Leorina walked on ahead and lead us the way. "Hey Alyssa," Leorina began. "Don't be so formal, please call me Ally or my other nickname 'Tails'." I suggested to her, she nodded her head. "Ally, I'm sorry for yelling at you about not knowing us" she finished, I shook my hands to her. "Its alright, Rena's going to apologise anyway for not believing me..._isn't that right_, Rena??" I said to her as I turned to Rena who sighed, I poked her left shoulder as her face darkened.

"Alright, I'm sorry..." she muttered, "For what?" I asked her, poking her shoulder a little harder. Her cat ears twitched in annoyance, "For not believing you...there." She answered my question, I stopped and walked away from her. "Thank you Rena!!" I squealed out as she sighed in despair. Guntz overheard me and shook his head, "Girls..." he muttered to himself.

"Klonoa," Lolo called out as Klonoa turned to her, she stood in between the opened doors; her body was facing outside the kingdom while her back faced the giant yard. She had a worried look on her face which yet looked more like she was sad. "Ally said that you would come along, so come on." Klonoa said to her as she smiled before following us, popka followed as well.

"So, were do we go now?" Popka asked us as I shrugged my shoulders, "At least I got a map, so...let's see...let's go to Aura City" Leorina answered Popka's question. "And why are we going to listen to you?" Guntz rudely remarked, she glared at him. "Because I got a map, and I know where to go." I knew that this was going no where.

Very soon, those two began to argue about not bringing 'Red Clan' or the 'Crimson Iris', they both glared at each other as I shook my head...Klonoaonly sighed in despair. Rena had a crooked smile on her face, Lolo had a worried look on her face.

'Well...at least we're going to save the world, its better than seeing these two fight.' spoke my mind as we slowly headed toward the forest area, beyond there, was Aura City.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Happy Thanks-Giving to you all!

Chapter 3 will be up soon^^ sooner than Christmas that is.

**#1**- Roxas's theme on piano...if you go onto Playlist and type down 'Roxas' you'll see an author by the name "Hiroyuki Nakayama", play that song, its really good. [you'll probably need Adobe or flash when you go to Playlist, they requires it]


End file.
